


Bravery and Beast

by Alas



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: Bear!Collins, Don't worry he is an XXXL Paddington, Graphic Depictions of Illness, M/M, alternate universe - Fairy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-30 09:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13949115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alas/pseuds/Alas
Summary: 一心想成为勇士的Peter遇到了人生中第一个挑战：会说话的熊





	1. Chapter 1

十一月才过了不到一半，雪不应该这么冷，更不该这么厚。才到喝茶时间，林间已暗得像夜里。树枝被积雪压弯了，发出细小的声音。Mr. Dawson踢踢月光石的侧腹，让母马加快步子。因为路边的灌木丛也发出同样的声音，只是更轻柔、更细碎。

狼群。

一头黑毛小狼猛地跳出树丛，直扑月光石的后腿。母马向前一窜，Mr.Dawson挥动马鞭，重重砸向它的鼻子。狼哀鸣着滚落在地。

月光石野鹿似的撒开四蹄狂奔。Mr.Dawson赶快抓住缰绳，万幸没有掉下去。但是马鞭脱了手。黑狼嗅了嗅，大步追上。更多的狼冲出树丛。

狼群越来越近。坚硬的爪子拍打冻硬了的雪壳，声音好像恶毒的阵雨。狼群比Mr.Dawson预计的更大。

火绳枪拴在鞍子边上，但是里边只剩一撮火药。Mr.Dawson左手把住缰绳，胳膊夹着右手褪掉手套。他压低身子，躲过不断迎面扫来的树枝，用手心捂热枪栓。如果只剩一枪，一定要对准头狼的脸。

Mr.Dawson稳住呼吸，拉开枪栓。他攥住枪托，等待时机。

一团巨大的黑影骤然出现，像是被龙卷风平地攫起的沙石——一直升到天上，裹挟进去两颗蓝色的星星。那是一头熊。

月光石尖声嘶鸣，扬起前蹄。Mr.Dawson尖锐地抽气，对准熊的双眼下方开火。那儿应该是心脏，但熊无动于衷，只是甩甩鬃毛，纵身前扑。

它与月光石擦身而过，径直冲进狼群，对准块头最大的狼，一巴掌掀翻了它。狼群应声而散，就像它们出现时那么突然。

树林安静得可怕。月光石频频甩头，Mr.Dawson轻拍它的脖颈。月光石的蹄子在路面上打滑，Mr.Dawson想稳住自己都不容易。然而熊没有继续攻击的意思，它缓缓走进，在堪称礼貌的距离之外站定。

熊说：”下午好。”

 

”请小心，台阶挺滑的。而且可能还有风化掉的红毯。”熊一边说，一边踏上长长的坡道。MR.Dawson牵着月光石跟着它，不，是他。熊有名字——Collins，虽然太平淡，不适合一头非比寻常的熊，但Collins坚持这样说——既然如此，再用”它”来称呼，未免太失礼了。

雪层底下确实有残存的地毯，已经褪成了淡褐色。原来应该非常厚实柔软，专为女士的轻便舞鞋准备。这让Mr.Dawson想起市长府邸。只不过熊的楼梯更宽、更长，而且楼梯尽处的大宅足够把市长府邸一口吞掉，再吃个联排公寓当甜点。

”请这边走。”Collins说，他的口气比市长客气许多。他用肩膀抵住大门，一声金属崩断的声音，紧接着是什么长而薄的东西落在地上。又添上一阵生锈铰链的摩擦声，大门才打开。

”那位女士也一起进来吧，室外没有合适的地方。”Collins说。Mr.Dawson于是牵着月光石走进正厅，半是为着客随主便，半是担心狼群跟上。

马蹄铁在大理石地砖上敲出响声，回音久久不散。Mr.Dawson看见一把双手重剑掉在远处，想必是它别住了大门。在重剑周围是一间堂皇又典雅的大厅。褪色而没有朽烂的迹象。但是挂毯歪斜、雕塑破损，丝绸窗帘被撕裂，做装饰的画像和古董盔甲散落满地。像是一大群人发狂地要逃离，那些惶恐的人影还在奔走呼号。

Collins带着他们路过宴会厅和会客室，朝日光室里嗅了嗅，被冷风冲得打喷嚏——玻璃温室已经碎了一半。

最后他们在厨房里安顿下来。熊把一篮苹果放在胡桃木餐桌上。月光石信任地从他爪子里咬住苹果，响亮地嚼着。

”抱歉，我很久没招待过客人。恐怕没有火，也没有合你口味的东西，先生。”Collins说，耳朵背到脑后。

”这已经过于客气了，孩子。”Mr.Dawson说，在行囊里翻找，高兴地发现火石和茶包都没丢。

”茶叶对你会有害处吗？”Mr.Dawson问，”或者我来做苹果汤。”

”茶再好不过。”Collins的耳朵回到头顶上，快乐地摇动，”即使有害，坦白说，我也不在乎。我都快忘了茶叶味儿了。”

Mr.Dawson用自己的铁皮杯子，Collins用橱柜里找到的玻璃水果盘。Mr.Dawson小口啜，Collins用舌头慢慢舔，他们都没有发出任何粗鲁的杂音。

”我必须得问，孩子，我没打伤你吧？”Mr.Dawson说。

”完全没有，先生。”Collins坐直，抓抓胸口，一些铁砂散落下来。他的毛皮像金属一样闪光，而且他没有那么黑，是棕色的，还夹着浅黄的细绒。”我应付过更凶狠的。林子里偶尔有偷猎者。” 

”多可怕啊。”Mr.Dawson说，若有所思地打量他。

”到目前为止，我没遇到过解决不了的问题。”Collins骄傲地挺胸。

”相信你能照顾好自己，孩子。”Mr.Dawson说。他放下茶杯，招呼月光石到面前，从马鞍上挂的背囊里边翻出一个小烟花，用绸带系了个活扣。

”事有万一。如果你到了我的年纪就会懂了。”Mr.Dawson让熊低下头，他把小烟花挂在Collins脖子上。

Collins用爪尖碰了碰，茫然又高兴。

”我的小儿子，Peter，正是酷爱行侠仗义的岁数。好猎人——无意冒犯，我猜你明白我的意思。”

Collins点点头，表示他明白。

”如果有需要帮忙的事情，尽管叫他过来。”Mr.Dawson说，示意熊用爪子扯断绸带的结，烟花拉环便会脱出，小烟花将带着哨音冲到天上。

熊的五官不如人类灵活，但是Collins表现出足够的惊喜，Mr.Dawson忍不住挠挠他的下巴。熊眯起眼睛，温顺地摇晃尾巴。

”你不知道这对我有多宝贵，先生，另一个客人！”Collins小心地用前爪按住烟花，像是宣誓，”请一定让我回礼，任何东西！”

Mr.Dawson挑起眉毛，好像他每沉默一秒，Collins就更失望一点。最终，他说：”我长子的妻子怀孕了。我想给她带一朵玫瑰，你有差不多的东西吗？”

喜悦照亮了Collins的脸。”我可以给你一座花园。”他说。

月光石等在桌边，继续吃苹果。Mr.Dawson随着Collins来到日光室，从玻璃缺口踏进花园。Collins还贴心地用爪子掰掉残存的碎玻璃。

Collins在花园里找了块地方，用力挖开冰雪，锋利的指甲撬开冻土。地上很快出现一个大洞。他四下摸了摸，捧出一株根茎。

”在其他地方，它会发芽。”Collins说，”长得很快，今年夏天就能开花。红色、粉色和白色的。”

”我打赌那一定美得惊人。”Mr.Dawson说，珍而重之地包起根茎。

太阳正在落山。Collins坚持陪Mr.Dawson走到树林边上。他巨大的身体一路扫落积雪，满不在乎地折断挡路的小树。没人人或野兽敢来打扰他们。

见到大路和镇子的灯火，月亮才刚升过松林尖端。Mr.Dawson和Collins就此告别，因为有其他车马沿大路走来。

Collins在树丛里坐了一阵子，看Mr.Dawson消失在道路尽头。随后，他轻快地朝大宅走去，小烟花在他胸前拍动。

 

Collins像平时一样，在林间翻找松子，走几步，就把鼻尖插进雪堆深深吸气。Mr.Dawson说Peter Dawson先生将在他召唤的时候出现，不过Collins仍然不断嗅着风，期待闻到另一位客人。

风的气味不对。

Collins猛然警觉，竖起耳朵，转向上风口。他听到渡鸦惊飞，那可不是一头粗心的驯鹿能吓唬住的鸟。

他掉转身，朝大宅飞跑。今天是个倒霉的日子，风向不断转变，他必须时常停下，确认偷猎者在哪个方向。唯一确定的是，他们越来越近，四面八方都有烟草和酒臭味。

右前爪忽然踩到一根颤抖的东西，Collins即刻转身，向旁边跃起。

但是有四张猎网。Collins一头撞进旁边的那张，其他的网子紧随其后，缠住他。Collins疯狂撕咬绳子，发现里边加了钢丝。

他耳边响起粗砺的大笑。七八个脏得男女莫辨的人抖落雪，从油布底下爬出来。他们还用了驯鹿粪便涂抹自己。如果没被抓住，Collins会赞赏他们的。

”马戏团会喜欢这个大家伙。”其中一个用火绳枪打Collins的鼻子，被他闪过。Collins呲出獠牙，狺狺低吼。

”就赶快把它弄上车，蠢货。”另一个踩了Collins的脖子一脚，正是他回头也咬不到的地方。”赶快，懂吗？领主老爷要来了。”

”这儿早就没有领主老爷啦！”第一个说话的人啐出一口烟草，示意其他人拿来麻醉针筒。

Collins怒吼，硬是挣扎着站起来，使尽力气弓背。他听到一根绳索断了。

”针筒！快！”

情急之下，一个针筒摔碎了。踩了Collins的人厉声咒骂。

”算了，只要皮。”他说。

如果这没让Collins明白过来，拉枪栓的声音也足够了。Collins摇晃脊背，让绳网甩动。他用爪尖勾住绸带，犹豫了一下，轻轻一拽。

一声极其尖利的鸣叫直插天空。Collins被声音刺得耳朵发痒。他看见小烟花在很高很高的地方炸成一个小红球，又被风吹散。

再没别的了。

吃了一惊的偷猎者回过神，咒骂着瞄准。也许该早一点发出信号，不过已经晚了。Collins绝望地扯绳网，但是对方有五杆猎枪。

枪响。仿佛就在耳边。

Collins才不会给敌人行方便。他闭上眼睛，不死心地继续挣扎。

绳网脱落了。原来那一枪打断了主绳。

更多铅弹飞来。尽管Collins很大，也没有被误伤，只有绳网应声而断。Collins最后一甩，他自由了。偷猎者纷纷躲闪，更多子弹冲着他们去。

一团红色的影子霎时间出现在面前，月光石在Collins眼前一闪。来者收起枪，用弹弓射出尖石子，狠狠砸向偷猎者的屁股。被打中的惨叫，跑得更快。

”是啊，快跑！领主老爷回来了，还带着二十个火枪手！”来者高喊。

偷猎者不一会儿就全不见了，于是他们没有发现只来了一个人。他也没愚蠢地追到底，及时勒马回头，朝Collins走来。

月光石还记得Collins，亲热地和他碰鼻子。马背上的骑士有些犹豫，他掀起红斗篷的帽子，打量面前的熊。最终，他战胜了担忧，翻身下马，摘下呢帽，朝Collins行礼。

”Peter Dawson，为，呃，为你效劳。”

Collins也一样低下头：”非常感谢，先生。”

他抬起视线，刚好看到Peter吓得向后跳了半步，张大嘴。

Collins露出惨白的獠牙，他在笑。

”老天，你真的会说话！”

”告诉你，我自己也不敢相信。”Collins偏过头，”而你真的会来。”

”我在练习做火枪手。勇士一类的……行侠仗义。”Peter说，随即尴尬地耸耸肩，”唔，如果爸爸同意我买枪的话。不过提前练习总没错。”

”哦，绝对的。”Collins说。

也许谈话到此为止了。不过Peter试探地看看Collins，又飞快转开视线。

”我猜想林子里还有其他陷阱。”Peter说。

”老天，太可怕了。”Collins说。

”我们应该把那些都拆掉。”

”可不是。”

”没准还有夹子。”

”毫无疑问。”

”免得无辜的驯鹿受伤。”

Collins刚要回答，及时闭上嘴。Peter奇怪地看着他。Collins沉默良久，不无羞赧地摇晃尾巴：”我有时候吃驯鹿。你知道，熊……”

”那就不管驯鹿了。”Peter坚定地点头。

 

原定一刻钟的巡视变成一小时，又变成半天。阳光越来越红，向阳的雪地被照成橘色，阴影则更蓝。Peter的马靴在雪地上吱嘎作响。Collins担心他的脚会冷，Peter倒是不在乎。月光石有几次耍起性子不走，Collins不得不去雪堆里挖苔藓喂它。

光线只能照亮树梢，他们低下头，都看不清自己的脚印了。Collins用爪子拨弄着雪块，说他认为陷阱已经全部清理完毕。

“可是绊脚索……我们查过绊脚索了吗？那可非常隐蔽。”

“第五圈查过了。”

“弹出飞镖的木片机关？”

“第三圈。”

“捕兽夹？”

“我们最先查的就是捕兽夹。”

Peter长长叹了口气，垂下肩膀：“好吧。看来没什么需要我帮助的地方。”

月光石快乐地嘶鸣，Peter示意它安静。Peter舍不得地看看Collins，碰了下帽檐，转过身。他的动作顿住了，因为Collins伸出一根尖爪，勾住斗篷的口袋。Peter立刻无比期待地转回来。

“你有任何需要我帮助的事情吗？”Collins说，眨着眼睛看Peter。

Peter在两只脚上倒换重心，雪被压得发出脆响。他说：“你总不见得认识鱼肉乡里的怪兽吧？”

Collins认真地考虑：“林子里没有比我更大的动物，我恐怕不能去吓唬小镇居民。”他顿了顿，坚定地摇头，“是的，不该这么做。”

不过他的耳朵立起来，鼻子耸动。他在用心想办法。Peter期待地等着。月光石又打了个响鼻。

“但是我有个藏书室！”Collins快乐地喊道，“我们可以查阅地图、古书和笔记！”

Peter摸摸下巴，眼睛亮起来：“那有帮助……事实上，有很大帮助。”

Collins摇起尾巴：“那么如果你乐意——”

Peter摘下马鞍上的背囊，在月光石屁股上拍了一巴掌，母马一跃而起，飞跑着消失在林间。

“我非常乐意！”Peter说。

 

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Peter跟着Collins踏上台阶。大厅和Mr.Dawson说的一样。Peter不由得屏住呼吸，他觉得自己的皮靴的声音太响。尽管Collins一直在说话，他的爪子也发出柔软的拍打声。

Collins蹦蹦跳跳地到处跑，为Peter吵醒这间房子。大宅有十四间卧室，还不算给家庭教师、管家、女佣人、厨子和猎场看守的小房间。Collins不厌其烦地撞开每一扇门，让Peter随意挑选。

那些主卧和客卧的丝绸床单看起来比外边的雪地还冰凉，幔帐像垂死的蝙蝠一样垂在四柱床顶端。会客室看起来更暖和，但那儿有张熊皮地毯。Peter不太敢靠近那间屋子，免得勾起Collins的伤心事。

于是Peter随手指了一间小屋，Collins唯一没打开的门。他以为Collins忽略掉了，但是他看见一些阴郁的神情闪过。

Peter希望里边不是大宅原主人的尸骨。

“当然。”Collins又恢复原来的模样。他领Peter到门前，没有用肩膀，而是用前爪推开门。

Peter抽了口气。

门的另一面遍布深而长的抓痕。几乎不剩下没撕碎的东西。这还不够，衣橱的门开着，衣服像从里边挣扎出来。破坏的旋风不知为何让过了一副画，它端端正正倒扣着。

“你可以住这间。”Collins说，咧了下嘴，“如果不介意的话。”

“不，我完全——你不介意吗？这间好像很特殊。如果我乱翻，或者弄坏了东西怎么办？”Peter说。这间屋子让他有种熟悉的感觉。不管多么残破散乱，Peter觉得亲切。

Collins只是大笑一声，却没有愉快的意思。

“没什么特别的。”他说，扫了一眼画，摇摇头，“灾难总会留下一点怪事。海啸没有毁掉篱笆，地震避开玻璃门。诸如此类。”他摇晃着脑袋和肩膀，踱到衣橱前，嗅里边的衣服。

“还有能穿的。不过我建议你别太仰仗这些。”

“我带了换洗衣服。还有牙刷和肥皂。”Peter举起背囊，“足够住很长时间。”

“很长时间。”Collins低声重复，尾巴轻轻摇摆。接着，他惊醒似的，抖抖毛发，露出巨大的、獠牙闪亮的笑容。“首先，我们得吃一顿好晚餐。”

好晚餐的意思是驯鹿。Peter庆幸自己没有过于关心食草动物。Collins从雪地里扒出一头鹿，他们一起卸下一只后腿。厨刀全锈了，Peter用自己的小刀剥掉鹿皮，划出纵横格子。

厨房有个地方在漏风，Peter不断靠近Collins，直到倚在他身上。Peter吃掉了软的部分，Collins大口嚼碎剩下的，包括骨头。Peter担心要是雪融化了，剩下的部分会变质。Collins只是笑笑。

Peter带了不少茶叶。饭后，他们各自泡了一杯浓茶——Collins还是用那个大盘子。

“我很高兴你来了。”Collins说。

Peter用手肘推他，肘尖陷进厚实的毛皮。

“我很高兴你叫我过来。”Peter说，对铁皮杯子叹气，“我不想抱怨。但是附近真的没有多少我能做的事。有时我觉得——”Peter垂下肩膀，盯着茶水的微小起伏。

“你会当上火枪手，勇士。对我来说，你已经是了。再一次感谢，Peter Dawson先生。”

“谢谢你。”

“真的。”Collins从前爪上抬起头，用鼻尖碰碰Peter的耳朵。Peter被凉得一抖，按住Collins毛茸茸的脸，使劲揉搓。Collins在喉咙里发出闷吼，一口含住Peter整个手掌。Peter索性扑过去掀翻他。

多么神奇，Collins那样大的熊竟然被他打倒在地。胡桃木餐桌挡路了，Collins没有足够的空间翻身。Peter得意地抓挠他的肚子，Collins大笑。熊是会笑的，如果发生了让他们愉快的事情。

Collins胸口和腹部的毛颜色更浅，是榛子瓤的颜色。Peter闻了一下，味道却像松木。

Peter听到一声脆响。一股巨大的力量拉扯着他，他的整个身体不受控制地滚落。要不是Collins在惊叫的同时还记得抓住，Peter就要掉进炉膛了。

Collins满脸惊恐，原来熊也会害怕。他的耳朵紧紧抿在脑后。

“我非常、非常抱歉。”Collins轻声说。他赶快放下Peter，退到远处。

“不……没关系。”Peter莫名其妙，他看了看背后，发现外套和衬衫都被撕出三道平行的裂口，皮肤上也有红印子。

“老天，这完全不算什么。”Peter说，无所谓地朝Collins笑笑，“我哥哥和我在家里打得更厉害呢。”

Collins看上去很担忧。

“我哥哥不是坏人。”Peter补充，他伸手挠挠Collins的耳背。Collins几不可见地偏头，靠向他手心。

“呃，我带了针线，很快就能补好。”Peter说。他靠近Collins，尽管这要离开壁炉前最暖和的地方。现在他能确定，漏风的一定是关不严的气窗。

Peter想拥抱Collins。他可真大，哪怕Peter尽可能伸长胳膊，伸得肩膀要脱臼，也没办法环抱他的身体。Collins的爪子在半空游移，最终及其仔细地落在Peter背上。避开裂口，爪尖也没有碰到他。

“今晚就能补好。”Peter说，“明天你不会看出一点痕迹。”

“所以你还会留下？”Collins说。

“当然。”Peter说，“我是要当勇士的人，还记得吗？”

 

更晚一点的时候，月亮已经升到天顶。狼群的长号远远传来。偶尔有猫头鹰和声。Peter站在窗外，向外张望，Collins在日光室里蜷成一个巨大的绒球。从玻璃缺口吹进来的冷风吹动他的皮毛，在月光下好像波浪。

Collins给Peter送了烛台。银质的，插满崭新的蜡烛。Peter选定的房间并不大，足够被一个烛台照亮。Peter坐在床边，心不在焉地缝衣服。妈妈坚持说，这是勇士的必修课程，尤其是那些最不畏惧战斗的。

Peter打量着随着烛光闪动的裂痕。现在他能看出来，那些都来自Collins的指甲。看样子有人想把他关在里边。可是Peter的视线又转向门板，抓痕最多的地方。不，应该说，Collins想把自己关在里边。

Peter放下自己的衣服，感到不知来处的惆怅。他在房间里乱转，收拾凌乱的东西，修补还能挽救的家具。他几次走过倒扣的画，刻意没有看它。Collins没有提到“危险”、“禁地”等等，然而Peter认为留宿第一天就到处乱跑，即使主人是一头熊也过于冒犯。所以他命令自己面对那幅画，把这当做勇士的第一个考验。

好奇和谨慎在他心里打斗。最终，Peter恼火地翻眼睛，拖来沉重的圈椅，踩在上边，够到了画框。

木料致密又沉重，还镀了金。Peter手心里全是汗，生怕滑脱。他慢慢移动画框，防备着有东西跳出来咬他。

事实证明，那是一幅安静的画，和普通的画一样。Peter松了口气，把它重新挂好，跳下椅子，倒退几步。

是一个青年的全身画像。一个英俊的金发青年，穿着Peter刚刚收拾起来的粗呢骑马服。他的左手肘支着装饰用的罗马石柱，右手贴在身体侧面，左腿微微弯曲，但也没有完全倚着石柱。

他的视线垂下来，几乎对上Peter的眼睛，但是从Peter所在的时间里穿过去了，落在远处。也许就是这样，他看起来才那么忧伤。

他不是恶毒的人，因此Peter完全不觉得害怕。他铺好床，吹熄蜡烛。亚麻被单和外边一样冷。Peter从衣橱里翻出一套法兰绒睡衣，把袖口和裤脚挽了好几圈，然后钻进被单，把毯子拉到下巴。

“晚安，陌生人。”Peter对画像里的青年说。对方仍在想自己的心事，透过房间，看向远处。

 

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

藏书室的红木门滑开，铰链轻声抗议，不过没有造成任何麻烦。Peter小心翼翼张望，不敢踩上印着暗花的长绒地毯——花样是一群发疯的金蛇游过河滩。墨绿色的丝绒窗帘从天花板那么高的地方垂到地板，把透进来的光线也染成绿色，就像在林间。书架像沉默的雪松。金色穗子一动不动地悬着，一丝风都没有，一个会呼吸的生物也没有。

“唔，需要一点改造。”Collins说，用爪尖蹭蹭下巴。他率先踏进去，扒着书架格子，毫不费劲地够到了黄铜的窗帘支架。他回头朝Peter露齿一笑，抓住支架，用力一扯。

Peter兴奋地惊呼。

架子带着窗帘坠下。阳光轰然而至。藏书室被金色的光打透了。书脊发出微光回应，从摩洛哥皮到简单的黄色硬纸，从烫金到油墨。环绕书桌的墙壁贴满地图和海图，经纬线闪出漆黑的油光，好比大船再次离开，航行其间。地毯原来织的是是蕨类植物。蜷曲的芽尖和舒展的羽状叶，它们也活过来了。

藏书室从久坐中跳起来，舒展筋骨。 

“早就该这么干了。”Collins在书架间跳跃，鼻尖戳进每个格子。“你有什么偏好？龙、食人妖、海盗宝藏？”

Peter非得一路小跑才能跟上他。Collins随意扔下一连串书本，Peter听到它们砸到地毯，不由得皱眉。藏书室看起来有年头了，这些书一定很贵。

“嘿，Collins！”Peter提高嗓门，他都听到回音了。Collins的耳朵立起来，不过没有停下来的意思。他还准备扒出来大开本、一看就非常珍惜的地图册。

Peter赶快追过去，一把抓住。

“非常感谢你，Collins。”Peter朝上喊道，“这些已经足够了。”

Collins终于停下来，轻巧地落在Peter面前，鼻尖一动一动的。

“你确定？这几本很快就看完了。”

Peter把书夹在胳膊底下，匀出一只手挠Collins的下巴。“别糟蹋书，太可惜了。”

“反正不会有别人来看。”Collins无所谓地蹭蹭Peter的手心。

“那也不可以随便损坏好东西。”Peter说。Collins乖乖闭嘴，耳朵转到两边，把已经掉下来的书收拢一堆。

天知道熊的寿命有多长。Collins认为很快就看完的书足够堆一座堡垒，把他俩都围进去。Peter靠在Collins身上，伸直双腿，从手边随便抓了一本书，大声读封面。

“《魔法之咒语之浅析》。”Peter说，“好像真有这玩意似的。”

“呃，你好？”Collins说。

Peter笑了，把脸埋在他后脑。Collins耳背全是柔软的细绒，他简直不想起来。

“真的。”Collins说。

“真的？”

“真的。”

Peter谨慎地移开一段距离：“我以为你是头特别聪明好学的熊。”

“如果我是个中了魔法的普通人？”

“……那么我就太失礼了。”Peter说，缓缓坐直，“你不是真的人吧？哦老天，我会尴尬死。”

Collins眨着眼睛看着他，表情莫测。他巨大的身体晃了晃，熊的耸肩。

“或许不。而且你一点都不失礼。”Collins说，舔了一下Peter的脸，“我做熊已经很久很久了。独居的疯老头都会编故事。”

“就算你不是熊，也不可能是疯老头。”Peter松了口气，重新贴到Collins身上。Collins非常松软，而且暖和。

“你是个王子。”Peter说。 

“幸好我是熊。”Collins说，“否则你要看见我脸红了。”

他笑得浑身发抖，毛皮蹭着Peter的鼻尖。他们险些错过马嘶声。

“月光石！”Peter惊呼。

他们跑到窗边，发现月光石在大宅前边百无聊赖地踱步，驮着老大一个背囊。它带来一大包茶叶、Peter的换洗衣服、肥皂、面包干、黄油、橘子酱、火腿和一封信。

Mr.Dawson向Collins问好，感谢他的招待。Mrs.Dawson很担心住在林间的可怜小熊和自己的儿子，于是打了这个包裹。她要求两个男孩经常写信。家里一切都好，宝宝在长个儿，不过离出生还差很久。镇上的雪在融化，顶冰花和水仙已经开过了。Mr.Dawson打算等积雪全融了之后，就把Collins给的根茎种下去。

“已经是融雪的时候啦？”Peter很是惊讶。他说出的话带着带着白色雾气。大宅和树林完全没有升温的意思。

Collins吸吸鼻子，他说：“我们来给这位女士找点吃的。”他把背囊扛在肩上。Peter牵着月光石去厨房。

这回用来招待的是苹果加上苔藓，月光石更喜欢苔藓，尤其是规规矩矩摆在餐盘里的。Collins非常认真地收拾橱柜，把背囊里的东西码放整齐。Peter在写信，Collins给他找了一筒没用过的铅笔。Peter看看Collins毛茸茸的背影瞎忙活，在末尾补上，Collins是一头好熊。

“你也这么想，是吗？”Peter问月光石。母马用柔软的鼻子蹭他的手背。

 

Collins掀起上唇，露出足有两英寸的獠牙。他在喉咙里低吼，踏前一步。Peter谨慎地后退，盯紧他的动作。Collins背上的鬃毛根根倒竖。只有会客室的长沙发拦在Peter和他的獠牙之间。而且Peter背后放着一扇中国式屏风，挡住了他的去路。

如果peter夹在屏风和沙发之间，就没有任何回转的余地了。Collins兴奋地吸气，视线随着Peter的脚步移动。Peter像完全没注意似的，缓缓移动。终于，他被别住了。

熊当即朝他扑来。Peter没有躲闪，他横过砍刀，贴着Collins前扑的轨迹迎上。沙发被熊的后爪掀翻，这反倒迫使Peter不得不让路。砍刀偏离路线，Collins转身得更快。他撞翻屏风像撞破蜘蛛网，刹那间就扑到Peter身上。

锋利的爪子钉在Peter头部两边，把他罩在熊的身子底下。长牙悬在他面前。

“五局三胜。”Collins说，“我赢了。”

“能改成七局五胜吗？”Peter说。声音完全被毛皮闷住了。

Collins得意地大笑，紧紧搂了Peter一下才松开。Peter低声咕哝，把报纸卷做的砍刀扔开，使劲抚平头发。

“我简直感觉不到你。”Collins愉快地哼哼，咬住他的外套，帮Peter站稳。

“因为你的毛太厚了！”

“反应过度。”Collins扬起下巴，“你哥哥一定比你高大，而且年龄差不超过五岁。”

“心理分析？你开玩笑？”

“你会吃惊的。”Collins端正地坐在后脚上，在脑子里翻一本又厚又乏味的书，“心理分析的历史可追溯至——”

Peter拧他的鼻尖。

Collins吃惊之下，小小尖叫一声。那本脑子里的书啪地合上，脱手而去，还砸到了脚趾头。

“七局五胜。”Peter说完，飞跑出门。Collins听见一连串脚步声，然后是Peter的欢呼——在外边的雪地里。Collins从鼻子里哼了一声，甩甩毛皮，追了上去。

 

结果，他们发现即使是熊，在疯狂的雪球大战之后也会冷。Collins整个湿透了，更别提Peter。他们发着抖跑回大宅，在走廊里留下一串泥脚印，就夹在飞奔逃离的残迹之间。

Collins拆了几张床，烧热久置不用的浴室炉子，给一人一熊足够的热水洗澡换衣服。他用的时间和热水是Peter的好几倍。等他扭捏地蹭进厨房，Peter已经点起了壁炉。他加了一大堆木柴，炉火烧得呼噜噜地响，因此他穿着睡衣也不会冷。他还在屋里拉起晾衣绳，把洗好的衣服挂起来。水汽从熊和湿衣服上升起，厨房气窗结了一层水雾。Collins把四个爪子都缩在肚子下边，让Peter擦干他的毛。晾衣绳已经挂着五条毛巾，Peter正用着第六条。Collins的背毛全立起来了，他像朵蒲公英那么蓬松，看上去大了好几圈。

“你的毛真是厚。”Peter嘟囔，捏住Collins的右耳，擦耳朵里边。Collins被他弄得不断皱鼻子。Peter踮起脚尖去够左边耳朵，不小心踩到睡裤裤脚，险些绊倒自己。睡裤滑下一大截。

Collins赶快别过脸，他说：“如果我是人，现在要吹口哨了。”

Peter匆忙提上裤子，他竟然在一头熊面前脸红。“熊不会吹口哨吗？”他问。

“熊没有嘴唇。”Collins说，仍然死盯着另一边。他小心地斜了peter一眼，确认他穿戴整齐，才转回来。

Peter专注地打量他。Collins不由得向后缩。Peter朝他倾身。

“可是熊的牙齿外边也有一层皮肤，那叫什么？”

“总之不叫嘴唇。因为熊不会噘嘴。”Collins说。他摇晃身体，非常刻意地轻松起来。他还想说点什么，下巴被Peter抓住。

“我觉得——”Peter说，拇指抚过Collins牙齿外边的皮肤。

木柴堆发出一声爆响。有块木头烧裂了。

Peter猛地缩回手，脸更红了。

“没错，熊没有嘴唇。”Peter飞快地说，“那……也挺好的。”

Collins坐直身体，前爪漫无目的地抓挠地砖。“确实没有造成什么麻烦。”Collins说。

他们很高兴能达成一致。于是Peter继续擦干Collins。等这条毛巾湿透，第一块也该晾干了。

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

警告：童话AU见名可知，帕丁顿熊!Collins，有详细的伤病描写

 

[Dunkirk][午安组]Bravery and Beast 04 

 

Collins认为，既然Peter用面包干和黄油加上苹果做了脆饼，那么他该泡茶。

Peter非常不同意，但是熊比人类更顽固。他胆战心惊地站在旁边，看Collins握住烧水用的铁皮壶。他要把水壶拿到桌边，倒进细瓷茶壶里。

Collins惊叫一声，铁皮壶脱了手，砸在地板上。他本能地伸爪去接，幸好Peter及时推开他。热水洒了一大滩。

“真见鬼。”Collins说，舔着前爪，“抱歉。你没有烫伤吧？”

“没必要道歉。”Peter耸耸肩，“每个人——以及熊——都有失手的时候嘛。”他拎起铁皮壶，看了看，“只是有点凹陷。”

他的声音僵住了，他攥着把手的指头越攥越紧。Collins顺着他的视线，看到壶身上有血。

“你受伤了！”Collins的耳朵慌乱地跳动，他赶快舔舔Peter的手。

“不……不是我。”Peter看向地上，脸色惨白。他从热水里捡起一根牛角质地的、长而弯曲的东西。

“Collins，你受伤了。”

Collins打量前爪，发现一根指甲连根掉下来。伤口正在流血。

“看来我真的不适合泡茶。”Collins说，“别担心，只是根指甲。”

血很快止住了。Peter重新泡了茶，他们分吃苹果脆饼。

 

Collins没有长出新的指甲。伤口一直露着淡色的肉。好像一夜之间，他的指甲都松动了，接二连三脱落。每一个都是完整地掉出来，甚至没有断。他的爪尖盖着一层血痂，稍微用力就裂开。Peter给他包扎，把自己的羊毛袜拆开，重新织成适合熊爪的形状。这缓解了一点痛苦，可是他仍然没办法像以前一样飞跑，更别提爬上书架顶层。

还管什么书架呢。很快，Collins后爪的指甲也开始脱落。他没提起过，但是Peter知道他每走一步都会疼。他不能踩雪地，寒冷和潮湿对伤口没好处。

Peter在藏书室里找与疾病有关的书，专门看“指甲、爪子与蹼”章节。他没找到类似的症状。Collins倒是仍然不在意，他总是说，这是熊在长身体。

月光石再次拜访，Peter捎回家一封长长的信，详细描述了Collins的症状。他站在台阶上，看月光石消失在树丛里。Collins慢慢走过来，用鼻尖碰他的耳朵。

“然后你会发现这是正常的生理现象，就像蛇蜕皮。”Collins说。

Peter点点头，挤出微笑。他们一起回到大宅。Peter把日光室的地毯全撕掉了，免得刺激Collins的伤口。Collins觉得光秃秃的硬木地板更好，不会逆着毛皮摩擦。

Collins睡得比之前还更好一点。但是有些细小声音吵醒了他。他警觉地扫视树丛，没有偷猎者、没有陌生人。声音来自大宅里边。Collins叹了口气，摇着头爬起来。每次的第一步最难过，随后就习惯了。

他走向藏书室，看到Peter的时候一点都不惊讶。

Peter点着烛台，脚下都是打开的书，还有半打新蜡烛。看来他准备好了熬夜。

他看到Collins，也没有惊讶。

Collins绕过书堆，凑到他身边坐下。Peter穿着蓝条纹的棉布睡衣和睡袍，他的手指冻得冰凉。

“别再找了。”Collins说。

“可是万一……”Peter没有说完，Collins从背后抱住他。Peter向后仰，整个陷进他的臂弯，攥住他的毛皮。

“我记得有人自称勇士来着。”Collins说。

“我没害怕，我在担心。这是两种完全不同的感情。”Peter说。

“去睡吧，没什么可担心的。”Collins说，“如果你仔细想想，其实也不错。我可以做这个——”

Collins用前爪捧住Peter的下巴。的确，现在Collins不必担心抓伤Peter。Collins使劲揉他的脸，直到Peter笑出来。

 

月光石带来回信。Peter的哥哥说可能是缺乏维生素，远洋水手经常出现类似的毛病。他随信附上一袋柠檬和胡萝卜。嫂嫂送来一罐药膏，她说这能够保持伤口清洁。

Peter大大松了一口气。他每天盯着Collins吃胡萝卜，在茶里加许多柠檬片，还想强迫Collins吃掉柠檬皮。睡觉前，Peter用药膏按摩结块的血痂和伤口周围。Collins整头熊都散发出水果和草药的香味。

胡萝卜和柠檬都吃完了，还是没有看到新指甲。Collins声称他觉得好多了，伤口在愈合，也许他以后要做一头没有指甲的熊，这没什么不好。

他们渐渐恢复了“格斗训练”。由于Collins不能再居高临下地进攻，Peter也遵守新规则，不爬到高处。

 

月光石再次带来镇上的消息。李子已经开花。Collins的玫瑰发出绿芽。信封里有一片叶子，可惜遇到大宅的冷风就枯黄了。Collins仍然很爱惜，把黄叶夹紧一本书。

“树林也要回暖。”Peter断言。

“别高兴得太早。”Collins说。他甩动身体，淡色的绒毛四下飞散。

“反正，换毛季节到了。”Peter说，他非常、非常恼火。他的衣服都变成了淡黄色的毛衣，洗多少次也没用。更可气的是Collins看上去反而更蓬松了。

 

Peter站在胡桃木餐桌上，熟练地拉起晾衣绳，抖开湿衣服，展平了再夹到绳子上。厨房门开了，Collins的鼻子伸进来，嗅着湿漉漉的空气。Peter跳下餐桌，开门让他进来。Collins看上去有点迟疑，他甚至退了一步，让阴影遮住自己的身体。

“你冷吗？”Peter问，把门开大了一点。

“不……”Collins想把耳朵别到脑后，但是耳尖被针刺了似的跳动。Peter皱起眉头。他想凑过去看看Collins的后脑，Collins又退了一步。

“Collins。”Peter说。

最终，Collins乖乖踏进厨房，让烛光照亮自己。Peter为保持镇定，用力咬住嘴唇。Collins耳朵下沿有细细的伤口，嘴角也有。好像会客室的熊皮地毯被炉火烤得干裂。Collins没有出声，但他肯定和Peter一样惊慌。他快速地眨眼，试着咧嘴微笑，但是疼得一抽。血珠从伤口里冒出来，洇湿周围的绒毛。

“日光室太干燥了。”Peter说。

“我也这样想。”Collins回答。

Peter没再说什么，他让Collins在远离炉火的地方躺下，还打开气窗通风。他用药膏摩擦新添的小伤口，摸到伤口边缘已经结了硬壳，毛发连着皮肤一起剥离，轻轻一碰就要掉下来。Peter环住Collins的脖子，小心避开伤口，贴着他的脸。

 

很快，Collins的动作变得异常谨慎，因为不知怎么就会撕开新的伤口。毛皮成块脱落，伤口渗出黄色的组织液，边缘有发炎的迹象。尽管Peter每天都用温水洗净沾着血块的毛皮，擦药膏。但那么柔和的香味盖不住血的气味。

Peter写给家里的信变短了。他看了太多医书，学会了简洁地描述症状。嫂嫂送来一段咒语。她说用银勺子在洗身体的水和喝下去的水里划五角星，念两遍咒语。这表示爱的力量将战胜邪恶的诅咒。Peter这样做了，但是情况在恶化。他继续在藏书室里翻找，没有发现类似的症状。

Collins在厨房里花的时间明显增加。他躺在地上，吸进带着肥皂味的水汽。他说自己感觉好多了。Peter也乐意这样想，然而Collins全身都在疼。他认为Peter没在附近的时候，会深深垂下头，鼻尖顶着地板，无声叹息。

Collins也在渐渐衰弱。他的安静并不仅仅因为疼痛。Collins变懒了，经常入睡又很快醒来，多半时间昏昏欲睡地发愣。Peter给他念故事书，也不能让他长时间保持专注和清醒。Peter必须把烤鹿肉切成很碎的小块，他才能嚼碎。Collins总是说他可以自己待着，甚至更乐意安静地睡觉。Peter才不信，他花更多时间在厨房里给他读书。

“再读个冒险故事吧，Peter。”Collins说。冷风哀嚎着吹过林间。月亮正在升起，从气窗能看到一个尖角。气窗边沿传来尖锐的哨音。太阳落山，Peter就把窗子关上了。因为Collins经常觉得冷。

“我已经读过一个了。”Peter提高嗓门，又深深吸气，让自己平静下来。他给Collins看手里的书：“我正在找治病的办法，而你更乐意听故事？”

Collins抬起头，看向Peter。只有他的蓝眼睛还是原样，表示这是同一头熊。

“Peter，”Collins说，“别找了。”

“凭什么？”Peter把手里的书扔开，恶狠狠地瞪着Collins。过了很艰难、很长的一阵子，他的表情软化了，他的嘴唇颤抖。

“是因为我，对吧？”Peter说，“因为我带来人类病菌。”

“绝对不可能是那样。”Collins费劲地摇头。他爬过去，嗅Peter的头发，用鼻尖碰他的耳朵。Collins的鼻尖不再冰凉，也一样发热干裂。Peter抬起胳膊，但是找不到能拥抱的地方。Collins引着他的胳膊，绕着自己的脖子。

“你不会伤害我。”Collins说。

Peter收紧胳膊，Collins没有表现出疼痛。

“我没能让咒语起效。”Peter说。

“真的吗？可我感觉好多了。”Collins说。

“我没有试过所有的办法。”Peter说。

“我知道，但你做得足够好了。”

“不，你不知道。”Peter坚决地推开Collins，让一人一熊面对面。Collins不满地咕哝。

“我还没有吻你。”Peter说。

Collins愣住了，耳朵一下子竖到头顶。

“我一直没敢试一试真爱之吻。”Peter说，“据说这是力量最强大的法术，能破解一切咒语。”

“我以为没什么事你不敢做的。”Collins轻声说。他耳背的伤口挣开了，但他完全不以为意。

“我害怕没有效果，我——”Peter截住话头，深吸一口气，倾身吻上Collins。他捧着Collins的下巴，手指抚过被血粘成绺的毛皮。Collins在发抖。现在他能感觉到Peter了。

等他们分开，没有光、没有彩虹、没有魔法音乐。没有奇迹发生。

“发生了。”Collins低声感叹，“我觉得非常美妙。”

Peter完全没有那么高兴。失望和痛苦在他脸上交替闪过。他完全没办法说话，也动不了。

“因为熊没有嘴唇，所以不能算作亲吻。”Collins说，“只是因为这个。”

他靠过去，再次贴上Peter的嘴唇。他们这样做了一次又一次，直到奇迹真的发生——他们感到平静而幸福。Peter让Collins枕在自己膝盖上，给他读了两个，而不是一个冒险故事。

 

 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Collins吐出嘴里的苹果，咳得缩成一团。他张大嘴巴，从头到脚颤抖不已。血从嘴角滴下来。Peter扔下自己的早餐，跑过去抱紧他的脖子。Collins从喉咙深处发出近乎无声的喊叫，他大幅度甩头，像是完全不知道Peter在身边。他甚至无暇顾及伤口是否撕开，把前爪伸到嘴里。Peter仍然抱着他低声安抚。更多的血顺着他的前爪流淌。Collins的脖颈绷紧得像石头。最终，他松了口气，吐出一颗牙。

那是颗臼齿，中间生生裂开了，好像被强大的压力挤碎似的。

“你一定撞上了什么硬东西。”Peter说。

“我一定撞上了什么硬东西。”Collins点点头。

随后几天，Collins没有撞到任何东西，然而另一颗牙也碎掉了，最后被他自己拔下来。不出几天，原因找到了——他的颚骨在变形。不光臼齿，獠牙也在松动。

歪斜的牙齿总是划破口腔和舌头，Collins不能嚼任何东西，说话也很困难。他甚至无法入睡。Peter搜集来所有鸭绒被子，给他做了一堆枕头。只要枕头压得有点硬实，就换上新的。这有帮助，Collins能舒服地靠着。可是熊只需要两三个小时就能压扁一个枕头，他总是在夜里惊醒。随后Collins尽可能不吵醒Peter，安静地换个新枕头。对了，现在Peter陪他睡在厨房。Peter同样总是在夜里惊醒，往往是Collins难得熟睡的时候。Collins的鼻子也在扭曲，他的呼吸声听上去非常辛苦。

月光石带来的信里说，Collins的玫瑰在生长，已经结出第一个花苞。小宝宝出生了，是个女孩，她也叫玫瑰。Peter把信平摊，一边用勺子把苹果、胡萝卜碾成泥，一边大声读给Collins听。Peter把水果泥和煮烂的燕麦一起喂给Collins。这还要等粥凉得刚好，不能用热食物刺激伤口。Collins忧伤地看着Peter手里的勺子，视线跟着它转动。仰头对他来说太累了，Peter坐在地上。

枯枝在冷风里摇晃，发出挥舞鞭子似的声音。厨房气窗蒙着水汽，夜深了之后会结冰花，到正午才重新化成水。

“Peter。”Collins顿了顿，还要再说一个很难的词，他又把舌头咬破了。

“慢慢来。”Peter说。

“你也许该回家一趟。”Collins说。

Peter不赞同地扫了他一眼，放下水果，开始搅燕麦粥。如果不偶尔搅一搅，就会凝成团。那样Collins没办法咬。

“我——我不是想赶你离开。不过，想想看，来回只有一天路程，你不想回去看看小宝宝吗？”Collins呛了一下，他压住咳嗽，继续说，“我能自己待一天，不会出多大事情。”

Peter尝了尝燕麦粥，舀起一勺送到Collins嘴边。Collins把勺子舔干净，趁Peter舀下一勺再次开口：“你随时可以回去。我是说，虽然你不相信，我能勉强撑一天。”

“再试试，Collins。你没能骗过我。”Peter说，把下一勺递过去。

Collins安静地吃掉这一勺，摇摇头。Peter叹了口气，把水果泥端过来。Collins避开勺子。

“我们都别假装事情会好转。”Collins说，“会拖多久，这才是问题。”

“所以我该就此不理你？”Peter把勺子摔回碗里。他正要说话，Collins抬起前爪，示意他等一等。这个动作费了Collins很大力气，他的爪子无力地拍回地上，他低下头，歇了好一会儿才说话。

“别保证永远，Peter。”Collins说，声音疲惫不堪，“如果真的是永远怎么办？或者稍微差一点，比如说三十年？”他想抚摸Peter的脸，但是没有更多力气了。

“我不会让那发生。”Collins说。

Peter张开嘴，想说的话堵住喉咙，也刺得他口舌流血。

“我明天还会在。”Peter说，“我能保证明天，然后……然后是另一个明天。”

Collins松了口气，垂下头。Peter把他抱在怀里。Collins几乎只有原来一半那么重，Peter能轻易抱住他。Collins闭紧眼睛，泪水流过严重扭曲的鼻子，沾湿Peter的衣襟。残存的皮毛像过大的破旧外套裹着他。他撑不起这个身体了。

“那太好了。”Collins说，“请一定留到明天。”

 

在镇上，玫瑰结了许多花苞，眼看就要开了。小宝宝会笑了。大家都很想念Peter。Peter回信说谢谢又长又美的心，他也想念大家。

Collins已经不能再吞咽。他每天喝一点果汁，只是为了让Peter高兴。晚上格外难熬，他的颚骨变形更加严重，鼻子像是给打断了似的，每次呼吸都发出哨音。

“看来熊也能吹口哨。”Collins说。Peter笑了，把火拨旺，用毯子裹住他。最近Collins总是觉得冷。

“你喜欢草莓酱吗？”Peter问，“加一点覆盆子调味。”

Collins憧憬地哼哼，他张开嘴说话，但是下颚发出一声断裂似的响声。他的身体猛地一栽。Collins本想用前爪撑住，爪子像布做的，滑向一边。Peter及时接住，小心地扶他躺平。Collins很凉，即使烤着火也发抖。他在跌倒时咬了舌头，但是只有一点点血，几乎是粉色的。他之前流了太多血，原来这也有尽头。

Peter贴在Collins脸上。他们都知道，无论结果是什么，这是最后一个晚上。

 

Peter推开胡桃木餐桌，清出一片空地，然后拿来所有还像样的被子和毯子。他给Collins和自己堆了一个舒适的小窝。Collins盖在几层轻柔的羽绒被里边，背后摞着卷起来的毛毯，最外边还有被单，顶上又盖着毛毯。Peter钻进去，躺在旁边。

Collins刺耳的呼吸声减弱了。Peter在织物缝隙里找到他的前爪，握在手心里。

只有炉火在发光。月亮还没有升起来。

“Peter，我害怕。”Collins说。所有词都非常含糊，但是Peter仍然听懂了。

“我也害怕。”Peter说，拇指摩挲他的掌心，“我们可以一起害怕。”

“我比你更害怕。你是勇士。”Collins说，“我只是一头熊。”

“你不是普通的熊。”Peter说，使劲吸鼻子，“你——会说话，还识字。你是个王子。”

Collins说：“世界上有那么多王子。每个国王的儿子都是王子。”

“你比王子更好。”Peter费劲地皱起眉头，指头在Collins掌心敲打，一一点数“什么比王子更好呢？国王、英雄、法师……不，太普通了。”Peter说，“啊，我想到了！会说话的熊！”

Collins从喉咙深处快乐地咕哝。如果他的下颚没有那么疼，他应该在笑。

“我不是会说话的熊。”等笑声平息，Collins说。

“这话是谁说的？”Peter说。

“我是被诅咒的普通人。”Collins说。

厨房登时变得安静。连木柴都没有发出哔哔啵啵的声音。Peter无意识地捏紧Collins的前爪。

“如果找到下咒的人——”Peter的眼睛亮了，他要爬起来。Collins拉着他的手，示意他躺下。

“不可能的，她死了。”Collins说，“过来抱抱我，还有很长一段要讲呢。”

Peter重新躺回Collins身边，穿过被子、毛毯、好几个枕头的阻碍，抱紧Collins。Collins瘦了太多，Peter能轻易环抱住他的身体。

“她为什么诅咒你？”Peter问。

“她是我妈妈。”Collins叹了口气，“希望我们有足够的时间讲完。”

“我们有很多时间。”

如果Collins不同意，他也没有说出来。他摸摸Peter的头发。

“她为了爱情，嫁给我父亲。”Collins说，“只有这个理由能让人离开巫师的国度。我想你听说过。”

“是的。”Peter说。

Collins继续讲下去：“但是爱情消退了，又重新生长。她爱上了我的钢琴课教师。那时我还小，不过我也能看出来，再没什么能让她留下。最后她真的和钢琴课教师离开了。

“父亲悲伤欲绝。他把妈妈留下的东西都烧了灰尘像雪一样盖满庄园。很快，他也因为悲伤和酗酒去世。我有一群忠实的仆人，倒不如说是朋友。女管家把我当成自己的孩子。庄园保持原状，运作良好。”

“不知怎的，我觉得故事不会一直这样下去。”Peter说。

“你多聪明啊。”Collins舔了一下Peter的额头。

“我长大了，正式继承庄园。有一天她回来了。她……过得不好，教有钱人家的小女孩法语、华尔兹、喝茶礼节。她没提起钢琴课教师，只说她需要钱，一点点就够，去南部海岸的肺病疗养院。她看上去是得了肺病的样子。我没给她钱。”

Collins闭紧眼睛，他在发抖。“我没给她钱。老天，为什么我要那样做。”

Peter亲吻Collins。或者不是亲吻，是把嘴贴在一起。

“她死了。那天我变成了一头熊。”Collins说完，吐了口气，不再发出声音。Peter必须把手按在Collins胸口才能安心。幸好，Collins继续说下去，故事还没有讲完。

“一开始，我想把自己关在房间里。我期待这是暂时的。可是有股力量让我——想冲出去，想撕裂。从前的朋友要抓住我，女管家在最前边。直到我拿起剑，这回换我追赶他们。”

Collins再次停下休息。Peter继续亲吻他。

“也许他们想帮助你。”Peter说，“否则该是猎场看守冲在前边，拿着猎枪。”

“……是这样。”沉默了好一会儿，Collins才回答，“你说得对，是这样的。但是那天我只想让所有人都离开。”

Peter抱紧他，Collins没有瑟缩。也许真的不疼了。他也抱紧Peter。

“在那之后，过了很长、很长时间。”Collins说，这听起来是结局，“我很高兴遇见你。” “别高兴得太早。你还不知道这是不是人类病菌呢。”Peter说。他趁Collins不注意，用被单擦眼睛。

“我还是高兴。”Collins闭上眼睛，声音低下去，“……很累。”

“那么就睡一会儿。”Peter说。

Collins闭上眼睛，他睡着了。Peter仰面平躺，听着他的呼吸声，盯着天花板上跳动的火光。他不敢走神，不敢入睡。如果他一直醒着，坏事就不会发生。

Collins的呼吸微弱又艰难，但是没有中断。

 

Peter猛然睁开眼睛。

炉火熄灭了。天已大亮，冰花融城水。被子里还很暖和，不过厨房的空气冻得他鼻尖冰凉。厨房也很安静。

他身边的毛毯堆缩小了。熊不可能藏在里边。

Peter不该移动，免得发现这不是噩梦。他等另一个声音打破寂静，那时他就可以醒来了。可是直到眼泪控制不住地淌下脸颊，抽噎让他难以呼吸，也没有另一个声音。

Peter眨掉眼泪，看着天花板。

“Collins？”他低声说。

“Collins！”他稍微提高嗓门。

窗外有滴水声，屋檐上的雪终于开始融化。Peter不能再忍受接连不断、又毫无规律的声音，他马上要怒吼，或者哭喊。

他手边的被子动了一下。也许。Peter此刻不在乎什么“也许”，他爬起来，掀开一层又一层毯子。尽管里面明明白白不会有熊这么大的动物。

里边真的没有熊。

Peter看见一个陌生男人，平静地熟睡，不过马上要醒了。因为阳光刺到他的眼睛。此外，仔细想想，他不怎么陌生，Peter在画像里见过他。

他睁开眼睛，又立刻闭上。

“老天，我瞎了。”他低声抱怨，听起来需要喝很多水。他把脸转到更暗的地方——Peter的方向——再次睁开眼睛，“啊，我没有。”

他对Peter微笑。Peter认得这个声音，还有笑容。

“Collins？”

那确实是他的熊，蓝眼睛没有改变分毫。Collins看到Peter的表情，笑容飞快消退了。

“那么糟糕？”Collins问，他试着移动胳膊，爬出毛毯堆，“我觉得更冷了。”

Peter使劲吞咽，想让喉咙不要再紧绷，至少说句话。他伸手碰碰Collins的脸，Collins没有消失，而且和其他人一样温暖柔软。

Collins僵住了，随后猛地一颤。

“疼吗？”Peter赶快缩回手。

“不疼。”Collins说，为了想合适的词，整张脸都有趣地皱起来，“只是很裸露。”

“等一等……”Peter焦急地四下环顾，想找到能当镜子的东西。Peter什么都没找到，他只能把手伸进被子，握住Collins的——手，拉到他面前。

Collins惊呼一声，立刻坐直。被子、毛毯、枕头、床单从他身上滑落。他完全是个青年男人，从鼻尖到脚尖。他还不习惯像人类一样坐，险些仰倒，幸好及时用手肘撑住了。他的动作不再有疼痛的痕迹。

Collins谔谔地盯着Peter，Peter 屏住呼吸，等他说出一句至关重要的话。

“我。”Collins说，“我的手肘能弯到背后。”

“那确实是最要紧的。手肘。”Peter说。

Collins在他的眼神之下缩起脖子。“熊的前肢不能这样弯。”Collins说。接着，他的眼睛被某种突然的领悟照亮，他抬起手，抚摸自己的脸。

“现在我有嘴唇了。”

“是啊。”Peter笑了。他用衣袖抹掉眼泪，俯身过去，亲吻——真的亲吻Collins。

 

Peter抓紧月光石的缰绳，Collins坐在他背后，穿着花呢骑马服。虽然肩膀处的缝线松脱了，不过Peter重新加固过。他穿起来比画像好看。

水从屋檐流淌，花园发出腐败枯叶和泥土的气味。很快，花园里的玫瑰也将发芽、生长。比镇上的姐妹长得晚。但是总有一天，大宅将遍布它们带刺的茎，红色、粉色和白色的花朵，因为不会有人再回来修剪。

融雪泡得林间小路泥泞不堪，这难不倒月光石。Peter让Collins坐稳，踩好马镫，随后大声催马。月光石迫不及待地扬起蹄子，带他们往镇上去。

 

 

END


End file.
